


Made with Love

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Pie, Sappy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Cas and Jack bake Dean a surprise pie.





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this ages ago for writing practice and never bothered to upload it... But I found it in my finished folder today, and I figured I may as well. I hope you enjoy! As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥

The bunker is quiet. Dean listens to the sound of his own footsteps on the staircase – heightened by the silence of his surroundings – and frowns.

"Cas?" he calls out, dumping his duffle bag on the table. "Cas? Jack? Anyone home?"

Without an answer to settle his nerves, he starts searching the bunker. His and Cas' room is empty, and so is Jack's. He checks Sam's bedroom as well – despite knowing his brother is out of town on a werewolf case with their mom – and finds a similar state of nothingness.

"What the hell," he mutters to himself. He can feel the anxiety prickling beneath his skin, but he squashes it down with a clench of his jaw and continues his search.

A slightly acrid smell leads him back through the library and into the kitchen, his nose perked like a sniffer dog following a scent. The echo of smoke – a barely visible haze drifting through the hallway – sets his heart racing in a panic. He sucks in a breath and bolts through the kitchen, casting frantic eyes around the room until they settle on a misshapen (and slightly burnt) pie sitting on the centre table.

"What the hell," he says again, his chest deflating in confusion.

The kitchen is a mess. Every surface is dusted with flour, the sink piled high with a precarious mountain of dishes, and a stray apple is bathing in a puddle of milk by his feet. Dean gives himself a second to let the chaos sink in, then steps forward to examine the pie.

"Apple," he observes. If he was ever forced to pick a favourite flavour of pie, that would probably be it.

He considers the possibility of the pie being poisoned or inedible in some way, but eventually the rich, buttery smell wins him over. He flicks a glance over his shoulder, then shrugs, scooping up a glob of apple filling oozing from the crust and popping it into his mouth.

"Not bad," he says, smacking his lips together. It's a little on the lumpy side, but the filling is perfectly sweetened, and there's a warm, cinnamon twist that goes straight to his heart.

"It's made with love," a voice behind him says, taking the words right out of his mouth.

Dean jumps and turns around. Cas and Jack are standing in the doorway sheepishly, their matching aprons just as messy as the kitchen counters.

"You made this?"

Cas smiles. "I found a recipe online. I wanted to give it a try."

"For me?"

"Of course," he says softly. "For you, Dean."

"But... what's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one?"

"I dunno." He rubs the back of his neck. "I guess? I mean, people don't just go around making each other pies and shit..."

Cas shrugs. "Well, perhaps they should."

"You really made this for me? Completely outta the blue?"

"People perform spontaneous acts of kindness for the people they love," Jack says with a boyish grin. "It was Castiel's idea, but I helped. I sliced the apples!"

Dean looks at Cas, his heart tripping over itself. There's a softness in the angel's eyes that screams of love and devotion, and Dean can only imagine that his own eyes are communicating the very same thing.

"Thank you," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He strides across the room and pulls Cas in for a quick kiss, then ruffles Jack's flour-speckled hair. "This is awesome."

Jack gives him a toothy smile. "Can I try some?"

"Sure, buddy. Have at it."

Dean tucks Cas against his side as they watch Jack devour three slices of apple pie, his face turning grubbier and grubbier with every bite. He's not even mad at the nephilim for practically engulfing his pie; the kid's having a good time, and that's all that matters.

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

Cas lets his head fall onto Dean's shoulder. "I wanted to."

"You're crazy sometimes."

"For loving you?"

Dean grins. "Okay… And you're sappy as hell. "

"I won't deny it."

"You're good at this romantic stuff."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Dean says, his mouth twitching with a smile. He presses his lips against Cas' temple and nods at Jack. "C'mon. Let's go grab a slice before the kid explodes."

They exchange one last kiss – their fingers laced together – then join Jack at the kitchen table for a feast of apple pie and warm beer. It's not perfect, but it's made with love, and Dean doesn't think he's ever tasted anything greater in his entire life.  


End file.
